


Tell Me How You Went Away

by Krasimer



Series: The Summerhold Chronicles [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: 1950s, 1950s Slang, And then kind of happy at the end, Backstory, Fifties Slang, Forced Suicide, Ghost romance, M/M, Potentially triggering, Spectra needs a warning label all for herself, Suicide, This gets kind of dark, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney Pointdexter was not a popular kid.</p><p>If you had asked his fellow classmates what they thought of him, it would usually take describing him and repeating his name for them to remember who he even was. His teachers remembered, if only because he got perfect grades and stayed mostly silent in their classes. The point that is attempting to be made in saying all of this, I am sorry to say, is that poor Sidney was not someone who was held in high esteem.</p><p>Which is why, sadly, almost no one was surprised when he went missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me How You Went Away

The yearbook, when it was found in his school's library, showed a painfully awkward boy looking at the camera. 

His hair was parted to one side, and his shirt was tucked into high waisted pants, and his glasses were so thick that they could probably be used as a magnifier of some sort. The small black type below his picture read 'Sidney Pointdexter', and that was one of the only pages that he appeared on in the book. There was one other picture that had him in it, and he had been photographed by mistake, a glitch in the background.

Sidney Pointdexter was not a popular kid.

If you had asked his fellow classmates what they thought of him, it would usually take describing him and repeating his name for them to remember who he even was. His teachers remembered, if only because he got perfect grades and stayed mostly silent in their classes. The point that is attempting to be made in saying all of this, I am sorry to say, is that poor Sidney was not someone who was held in high esteem.

Which is why, sadly, almost no one was surprised when he went missing.

His body was found in his locker, as if he had crawled inside and closed the door behind him. Or maybe, as the popular theory went, some jock had pushed him in and forgotten about him. The stories that spread in the days following his death were wild and vastly different from each other, and not a single one even came close to the truth.

Well...

Maybe one of them did, but by the time it was listened to, the original teller was gone.

Do you want to know the real story of Sidney Pointdexter? 

It's not a happy one, and I can almost guarantee that you'll walk away with a new-found hatred for someone. It is not for me to tell you who is the one to hate, but I do hope that you end up directing your anger at the right person.

She does not deserve any sort of fondness.

 

XxXxX

 

Sidney put a hand on the door in front of him, taking a deep breath. 

His bowtie was crooked, his shirt had smudges down the front of it, one of his shoes was untied, and he looked like he wanted to sleep for the rest of his life. The door in front of him loomed like it was threatening to eat him, and he drew back after a few seconds. "Oh boy..." he muttered, swallowing quietly. His cheeks were pale, like he'd been drained of life, and his entire posture spoke of fear and nervousness. "I could just leave, she'd never know I'd been here..." he whispered the words to himself, drawing back further.

The door was labeled, 'Nurse's office'.

Before Sidney could leave, however, it opened, revealing a woman with red hair and bright green eyes. When she spotted him, her face dropped into something that seemed like it was supposed to be worry. "Oh, Sidney, hello!"

"H-hello nurse Spectra." he shrugged one shoulder in greeting, ignoring the look she gave him in favor of focusing on the ground.

She leaned forward, bracing her hands on her knees. "Are you having a headache again? Do you want to lie down for a while? You know you're always welcome to be in my office when you need to." She paused, taking in his appearance, then frowned. "Sidney, are you alright?"

"Can I lie down?" he asked quietly, "My mom's coming to get me soon."

Stepping back, she gestured him in. "Sure, sweetheart. You take all the time you need." with him walking into the room, she closed the door firmly behind, the smile on her face downright predatory as she watched him. "Are you alright?" her voice was cold, an iciness to it that seemed out of place and unwelcoming, despite her words. 

"I tripped down the stairs." Sidney admitted as he sat down, pulling his knee to his chest so that he could tie his shoe. "I'm still sometimes seeing that shadow, and I guess it's just rattling my cage."

As he talked, Spectra nodded, washing her hands and pulling out a thermometer. Her hair was quickly pulled back in a low ponytail and tucked under her cap, and when she turned back around, she projected the image of professionalism. "Alright Sidney, you know what to do," she crooned as she held out the thermometer. "Open, stick this under your tongue, don't bite the glass."

Sidney nodded, doing so. 

With that done, Spectra put a hand on his shoulder, one side of her mouth quirking up in a smile as he seemed to almost curl in on himself. "Are you going to be alright if I leave you here for a minute? I'll be back to write your temperature down, I just have to go see what is happening in regards to your mother arriving and taking you home. Maybe I'll even see about getting you home myself, save her a trip."

Without saying anything, he nodded, curling his other knee against his chest and wrapping his arms around them. 

Spectra hummed as she left the room, her hips swaying from side to side like she was trying to attract attention with her walk. The door closed behind her, leaving Sidney alone on the bed, his eyes slipping shut as he leaned back against the wall. He heaved a sigh, like a weight was sitting on his chest, and he turned his head to the side.

When Spectra returned five minutes later, he was asleep, the thermometer drooping but still under his tongue.

Following behind her was the principal, and he sighed. "How many times has he had to come in here this year?" he muttered, crossing his arms as he looked down at the boy before him. "From what you've told me, it's been at least thirty times and we're not done with the school year yet."

Spectra smiled at him, the expression somewhere between friendly and threatening. "The poor boy has headaches, I'm afraid. Light sensitivity and aching pain that, quite frankly, put him out of commission. He always does his work when he's in here, so there's nothing to worry about when it comes to his grades. He's a quiet boy, it's no trouble for him to be here when he needs to be." She leaned down and lay Sidney flat on his back, head on the pillow that came with the bed.

"Well, Nurse, see to it that he..." The man sighed. "Make sure you take care of him, alright? We don't need him to get any worse than he already is."

"Yes sir." she replied quietly, her hand on Sidney's forehead. With that done, she pulled the blanket over the top of him, the thermometer removed from his mouth as she dutifully wrote the information down. The door shut with a soft 'click' as the principal left, and she cast a glance over her shoulder as it did. "Well, now that he's gone, I have to follow his instructions."

Spectra grinned as her nails dug into Sidney's scalp, an eerie green glow blooming as she inhaled slowly above him. 

"And 'taking care of' people is what I do best." she giggled, the soft lines of her face smoothing out. The red of her hair grew more vibrant as well, and as Sidney muttered something in his sleep, she pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. "And you, Pointdexter, you have so much misery in your life that I can't help but take care of you.

"I want you to dream about being alone," she hissed, her eyes flooding with an inhuman green color. "I want you to only remember being alone and hated and mistreated. It's all you'll ever get from the world. You're going to be stuck in a life where every last person you meet hates you, or worse, ignores you completely. Invisible little ankle-biter that you are, you'll be forgotten forever." With every word she spoke, the glow around her hands grew brighter, and after several minutes of this, she finally pulled back. 

The only proof that she had ever done anything was the frown on the sleeping boy's face and the smoothness of hers. Other than that, it seemed as if he were untouched, like he'd simply had a bad dream.

Spectra adjusted her uniform, then turned to the door at the knock, opening it to admit whoever it was. 

 

"Honey, you look like you're going to be sick."

Slumping down in his seat, Sidney shrugged, his shirt back in place as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm fine mom, I swear." The words seemed like a lie, even to him, especially since his face was a dull grey color, his eyes darker than they usually were. Something about him seemed diminished, like it had been sucked away, and the fall down the stairs had done nothing good for his headache. 

It didn't help that none of the teachers seemed to believe him when he said that someone had tripped him down the stairs. Between what the nurse had said was a dislocated wrist and a bruised shoulder, he supposed he should count himself lucky, but it certainly didn't feel like it. 

Sidney felt alone.

No one believed him, he kept having to hide away from the football players because they were constantly bullying him, and the one friend he had managed to make in Freshmen year had moved away. His dad, an officer in the military, had been relocated. The new job location had offered a pay raise and a bigger house, and the entire family had gone.

He sighed and looked out the window, watching as they drove past the football fields. One of the team members stared back, and he slid down in his seat some more, curling his knees closer to his chest. "Hey mom?"

"Yes honey?" she asked, slightly distracted as she focused on the traffic surrounding them. 

"Do I have to stay at this school?" he fiddled with his bow tie, smoothing out the wrinkle that had occurred sometime earlier. "I know it's easier for you guys to send me here because you both have to get up early and they have buses that come get me, but-"

Misses Pointdexter sighed, pausing at a light and reaching over to pat her son's head. "I know, sweetheart, but you only have one more year here. Casper High isn't so bad, is it?"

"No, it's just..."

"Sidney Terrence Pointdexter, is this about that shadow thing again?" she gave him a look, and he made a face, instantly apologetic. "We've talked about this, there is nothing in that school that wants you dead. There is no boogeyman waiting to eat you. Be rational."

"Sorry mom." he muttered, reaching down to pull his bookbag into his lap, pressed in between his knees and his chest. "I know."

The rest of the drive was quiet, and as they slipped into their neighborhood, she kept glancing over at her son. When the car pulled into the driveway, she turned it off and faced him, a careful hand going to rest on his cheek. "Sidney, I know you think that there's something that keeps causing this, but you have to understand. Your imagination is a little wild sometimes, and we both know it. It's one of the things about you that everyone who knows is in love with."

She kissed his forehead and smiled at him, then exited the car, leaving him to follow.

"Yeah right." he muttered, uncurling and opening the door. "Like anyone would love me 'sides you." he made a face as he pulled himself out of the car, sitting like that with his feet on the ground and a white-knuckled hand on his bookbag. "A useless, goofy fream like me, not gonna happen." 

Sidney stood up slowly, then closed the door with his foot, nearly landing on his face in the process. 

In the small cluster of trees that blocked their house from their neighbor's, something lurked in the shadows, all shining teeth and glowing eyes. If anyone had seen her there, Spectra would have vanished immediately, but no one looked and no one saw.

"Perfect." she hissed, disappearing once more as Sidney walked into his house.

 

XxXxX

 

Sidney slid into his homeroom seat a few minutes before the bell rang, one of the few students in the classroom, and set his bookbag gently down on his desk.

One of the others, a boy named Freddy Bellgard, stood up abruptly, clearing his throat as he walked over. "So, uh, Pointdexter..." he fumbled his words, tugging at the hem of his Letterman jacket, the red of it almost clashing with his auburn hair. "Are you okay? You kind of took off yesterday, saw your set of wheels with you in it when I was on the field." He crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back on the neighboring desk. "Coach wouldn't let me head to the nurse's office and see what was happening."

Before Sidney could say anything, Freddy frowned and leaned closer, balancing on one foot and the hand that was now braced on the edge of Sidney's desk. "Hey, why's your arm all messed up? Did someone hurt you, Pointdexter?"

"It's-" swallowing heavily, Sidney shrugged, his left shoulder staying still. The bruising was worse today, a thick ring of green and purple that extended down below his sleeve. "It's fine, I just got all tangled up in my own feet and fell down the stairs, that's all. Was there something you needed?" he looked up at the bigger boy, practically trembling as he tried to avoid giving in to the fear that he associated with the football players of Casper High.

Freddy eyed him for a minute, then nodded slowly. "Righto, if you say so." he leaned both of his hands on the desk now, crouching down so that his chin was on the edge of it. The position put him just barely shorter than the other boy was sitting down, and it seemed to calm Sidney a little. 

The silence between them grew awkward, and Freddy wasn't making it any better by leaning closer as someone walked behind him.

Whining quietly, Sidney edged away from him, a light pink flush crossing his cheeks as he pulled a pencil from his bag. "W-was there something you needed, Freddy?" he patted a stray hair back into place, trying desperately not to panic. "I'm fine from yesterday, too. I just got a headache and the fall down the stairs and the nurse wanted to make sure I recovered so she sent me home a little early and I'm fine, I swear!"

Nodding, Freddy stood up. "If you say so daddy-o. If anyone messes with you, you come tell me, alright?"

As he walked away, he let one hand slide over Sidney's shoulder, causing the poor boy to blush even more, his cheeks now looking like he'd gotten a particularly bad sunburn in only one place. As the bell rang, Freddy slipped into his chair and looked back over his shoulder, a worried expression on his face, lip pulled inwards like he was biting it.

The teacher started droning on about something, and Freddy looked away first, shaking his head slightly as he focused on his work journal.

 

The school was empty.

Sidney walked down the hallway to his locker, scooping his books out of it and looking in to the little mirror he kept inside. Unlike the lockers of many of his peers, his was sparsely decorated, only a small picture of his parents and the mirror hanging on the walls. With a frown, he met his own eyes, trying to ignore the reflection of the banner that announced the graduating senior class. The entire school was getting decorated for the end of the year celebration and graduation, and for not the first time, he wished he were in the year above so that he could leave too.

Something cold draped across the back of his neck and he jumped, his injured shoulder slamming into the locker door. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the white uniform of Nurse Spectra, and he turned to look at her. 

"Are you feeling any better, Mister Pointdexter?" she asked, her voice overly sweet. 

"Yeah," he nodded, then smiled up at her, turning back to grab the remainder of his stuff. Something flashed across the surface of the mirror, and he frowned again, this time in confusion. 

It had looked like the shadow that he kept seeing around the school.

There was a second of a black haze across the glass, and then the image cleared as Nurse Spectra leaned over his shoulder, her chin digging painfully into the bruising. The mirror image showed her as a pool of black draped over him, her eyes reduced to nothing more than pools of bright green, her lips a gruesome purple. "What-"

"Oh, poor Sidney Pointdexter. Plagued by migraines, ruined by bullies, all alone and forgotten in a deserted school after hours." she cooed the words, one of her fingers digging into the bottom of his chin, the fragile flesh giving way and bleeding when she flexed her hand and allowed her claws to grow out. "No one is ever going to remember you, and I want you to know that. Months of being kind, of pretending to feel anything but happy about your misery.

"Do you know what it's like, not actually caring and having to pretend that you do?" she hissed, her eyeteeth elongating. Even with the remnants of a human shell, she looked like a demon. Her red hair was floating free now, her uniform cap discarded somewhere, and her skin took on a tint of it's actual color. 

Shuddering, Sidney shook his head, choosing to remain silent. 

"You worthless little piece of nothing. If you disappeared, no one would notice. No one would even care." she cackled as she said this, her hands glowing the same bright green as her eyes. "I would suggest you end it now, but what would even be the point of that?"

He slumped against his locker, his eyes glowing faintly under her influence. "It would be better." he whispered.

"You need to kill yourself."

"I do, yeah."

Spectra grinned, her purple lips curved in a cruel expression that would have made anyone in their sane mind run away screaming. "You're going to go up to the roof and you're going to jump off."

Nodding, Sidney dropped his bookbag, clumsy footsteps leading him away from his locker and back up the stairs. Following along with a hand on his head, Spectra hummed something, as if it were all an oddly choreographed dance to her. 

"It'll all be over soon." she promised.

 

"Hey, Freddy!" 

Freddy turned, rolling his eyes as one of his team-mates jogged over to him, slapping him heartily on the back. "Hey Monty, what's up?"

"So, I got some information about someone and I think you'll be very into it?" Monty laughed, pulling his jacket on over the shirt he wore. His hair, still wet from the after practice shower, was dripping down the back of his neck and drying into an unmanageable fluff atop his head. "It's about that Pointdexter kid, the one you're kind of a friend of Dorothy's for."

"So what? You gonna sing or you just gonna leave me out of orbit?" Freddy nudged the other boy with his elbow. "And ice it on the Dorothy thing, it ain't hip to be that way."

"Well, Shelly says that Marie says that he's one of her pals too, and that you should probably just go for the large charge and kiss him." Monty laughed when Freddy's foot connected with his shin, thankfully no longer wearing the heavy cleats from practice. "C'mon cat, we both know you want to."

With a small laugh, Freddy shrugged. "I got real lucky when you made friends with me. Anyone else would have turned me in."

"Well, you're my best friend." Monty pulled him into a sideways one armed hug. Freddy didn't respond, looking up at the top of the school building in terror. "Freddy? Hey man, you alright? Don't tell me you're freaking out on me now, I know it's a neat bit of information to have, but you need to stay calm."

"I just-" he took a deep breath. "I just saw Pointdexter jump off the school." his voice was strained, his hands curled into fists so tight that the knuckles were corpse-flesh colored. 

"Oh, man, I know he's a bit of a dweeb and your favorite nerd, but maybe you're just-" Monty was cut off as Freddy ran for the front of the school, throwing his hands into the air. "Imagining things. Great." he sighed, rolling his neck from side to side, then jogged after his friend. "Freddy!"

Unfortunately, his jogging was nothing compared to the running of his teammate, Freddy's speed far outstripping his own.

By the time he made it around the front of the building, turning the corner and coming to a stop next to him, Freddy was on his knees, hands curled into the grass. He looked pale, like he was going to be sick, and his eyes were unfocused and crossed. Unseeing, he turned his head, mouth slack like he was nothing more than a puppet. There was a small puddle of blood on the concrete path that cut through the grass, but there was no body.

Shards of glass were scattered through the puddle, looking oddly like they had come from someone's specs.

"Freddy?"

The other boy collapsed, his eyes rolling back in his head as he fell to the ground. 

Panicking now, Monty bolted for the nearest building, anywhere that might have an adult he could get help from. Fortunately, the small mom and pop shop down the street was open and had someone there, and they rallied to get help.

Freddy Bellgard didn't wake up until three days later.

When he did wake up, he couldn't remember a single thing about what had happened, other than knowing he had seen Sidney Pointdexter jump off the roof.

 

XxXxX

 

"So, do you remember now?"

Freddy laughed, the ghostly noose around his neck shifting immaterially through the chair he sat on. "Of course I do, Clyde. Death ain't something that keeps secrets from you, and now I can tell you exactly what it was that I saw that day."

"Who was it?" the one asking him leaned forward, white hair contrasting with green eyes. 

"Her name was Spectra, and she was our school nurse. She replaced this old lady named McKreen." he sighed, pushing a hand back through his hair. "I never got along with her real well, always too pushy, seemed a little too eager for injuries, y'know?"

Green eyes went wide. "Spectra?"

"Yeah, you know her?" 

Danny frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah, I definitely know her. She tried to kill my sister when I was fourteen, she feeds off of misery." he snorted, anger evident in his face. "She uses it to keep herself looking young."

Scoffing, Freddy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I was wondering about that. By the time I woke up, the school had shut down and started investigating Pointdexter's death." he frowned, hesitating. "They found his body in his locker, looking like he had just curled up there and gone to sleep. The only thing that they couldn't figure out was the broken skull."

"She's caused problems with me and my friends a couple of times." Danny leaned back in his own chair, a finger stroking through the hair growing on his chin. Now that he was twenty, he sported a goatee, the hair on top of his head slightly more tamed than it had been before. "She tried to steal my DNA so that she could rebuild herself."

"So she's just an inconsiderate gal all the way around, huh." Freddy leaned back as well, shaking his head. 

"Danny?" someone called down the stairs.

Turning, Danny called back, "Hey Sam! You find him? Or did Walker give you guys trouble?"

"We found him!" another voice called back. "Want us to bring him down?"

Looking between the stairs and Danny, Freddy's frown grew deeper. "Bring who down? Who'd ya find, cat?"

Danny grinned at him. "Did you ever want to talk to him again? Pointdexter, I mean." he took a deep breath. "We found him. Or, actually, they found him. Probably in the ghost zone, but he might have been somewhere in Amity Park. When I first met him, he was stuck inside a weird reflection of the school, in the mirror that was hanging in his old locker."

Instantly, the very moment that he heard the name, Freddy was on his feet. It looked like he was about to go charging up the steps himself, the rope that had ended his life floating along behind. "Yeah." he breathed the word out, eyes wide, a painful sort of hope shining in them. "I don't think I've ever wanted anything more." when standing, he was still a couple of inches taller than Danny, his build reminiscent of Dash. His shoulders were broad, and he still wore his Letterman jacket.

"Sam, Dani, we're coming up!" Danny called out, taking the stairs two at a time, gesturing for Freddy to follow him. 

As they got closer to the top, they could hear Sidney's voice, the geeky ghost asking the girls, "Why am I here? And why are you acting so nice to me now? I kind of didn't do the nicest thing to your friend when I first met you. I was a total square, and I know that now."

Clearing his throat, Danny stepped to the side, allowing Freddy to clear the landing of the stairs. "Hey Sidney?"

Sidney turned around, his ghostly pale skin reflecting the few rays of the sun that managed to sneak through the windows. "Hey Daniel. What-"

He spotted Freddy and his cheeks turned a bright green. 

"Hey Pointdexter." Freddy waved, a grin on his face. "Been a while. How ya been?" he took in the appearance of the other boy, then nodded slowly. "Probably a stupid question, I know."

Sidney's jaw was slack, his eyes wide as he studied Freddy. "Looks like I'm doing better than you." he whispered, the horror in his voice obvious, especially since his hands were shaking. "You- What happened to you? You didn't- You were fine when I last saw you!" his face shifted and he put his fists on his hips. "Did you decide it was just worthless to keep going on?" he pouted angrily. "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't." Freddy stepped forward, a hand slowly rising to Sidney's cheek. "I was the one who found you after you took the dive off the roof. I guess I messed with her plans or somethin', because the next thing I knew, she was wrapping her arms around my head and screaming something. After that, Monty found me and time blurred and I woke up in the hospital."

Leaning into the other ghost's hand, Sidney looked up at him, his own hand curling into the fabric of his jacket. "Her?"

"You still don't remember how you died?"

Both ghosts turned to look at Sam, eyes wide. For a moment, Sidney almost pulled back, looking like a deer in the headlights, then decided to stand his ground. "I really don't."

"Her name is Penelope Spectra," Danny filled in, leaning against the wall and jamming his hands into his pockets. "And she's done a lot of damage to too many people. She apparently made you kill yourself and planted the need to do the same in Freddy's mind. She tried to kill my sister, she attacked a group of kids from my high school class, and now I'm just plain angry at her." he scrunched up his nose, looking off to the side and eyeing the trophy case. "Before, she was just annoying."

One of the trophies had Freddy's name on it. 

"Anyways, we're gonna let you two talk. If you need one of us, just come out to the front of the school, alright?" Danny motioned at Dani and Sam, then headed out of the building to meet up with Tucker. Since it was summer, there was no one in the school besides them and the two ghosts. No one stuck around when they didn't have to.

Sidney watched them go, then turned back to Freddy. "How much time passed between my death and yours?"

"About a month." Freddy admitted after a minute of silence. "I'm not sure if I was impatient or if Spectra set a deadline for it. All I really know is that I hanged myself in the basement where Danny found me."

With a snort of laughter, Sidney pressed his forehead against the other ghost's chest. "How many kids have died in this school?" his face went entirely slack, his eyes closing as he leaned closer, his arms wrapping around Freddy's waist. "It's been a long time since I've seen anyone I used to know. A-and even when I was alive, I didn't have many friends, and you were always so nice that I just-"

"Pointdexter, there were two things that I wanted from you when we were alive." Freddy buried his hand in Sidney's hair, grinning. "I wanted to be your friend, and when I got to know a little more about you, I wanted you to be a friend of Dorothy's like me, because I wanted you in my life."

Drawing back, Sidney looked up at him with wide eyes. "You- You were- Ah?"

"Still am, not the sort of thing that death changes."

"Oh." Sidney pressed both of his hands over his face, his ears glowing the same bright green as his cheeks. "Oh!" Even when Freddy put a hand on his shoulder, Sidney kept hiding his face. "I would have never thought that you- And you were on the football team! How did you manage to hide that from them?"

"I had a couple of very good friends." Freddy explained, one hand curling softly around the back of Sidney's head. "So if you'd like to do something about this, just tell me, alright? Even if you never wanted anything to do with me, I just wanted you to know."

He thought that he'd be alone as he walked away, but his hand was taken in someone else's, Sidney now hiding his face with his remaining free hand.

"I want to see what it would have been like," Sidney whispered, licking his lips nervously. "And now we're gonna be safer than we would have been when we were alive because...Well, the girls were telling me things about what life is like now, and it seems a lot better."

Freddy kissed the top of his head. "We'll take this as slow as you need."

Relaxing, Sidney let his hand slip away from his eyes, his glasses dropping back into place. The grin that stretched his mouth was nothing short of glorious. "Thank you."

"Like I'd hurt anyone I liked." Freddy chuckled, curling their fingers together even more. It felt right, everything about it fitted perfectly together.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Oh god, don't hate me.
> 
> It's probably crap, I know. This is part of a bigger world, and I am going to be posting each of these little things that I write and I really hope that the other ones won't be as shitty. 
> 
> If I didn't post this, it would never get posted because once I feel like something is a failure, I bury it in my files and never put it anywhere.


End file.
